fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
'Planeta' Triangulum - (łac. Trójkąt) - Jedna z planet magicznego wymiaru, położona najdalej ze wszystkich. Obecnir jest powszechnie uznawana za zniszczoną. Planeta była dość staromodnie urządzona. Kamienne budynki wykute w górach. Panowała również rodzina królewska, lecz mały miała udział w życiu codziennym. Swego czasu Traingulum miało sojusz z innymi planetami Magicznego wymiaru - Ohm oraz Oppositus. Obejmował on wzajemną wymianę wiedzy, mocy a w razie potrzeby walkę z nieprzyjacielem. Położenie Triangulum położona była w jednym z najdalszych zalamarków Magicznego wymiaru, na jednym z zewnętrznych pierścieni. CDN Symbole Za symbol Triangulum często brało się trójkąt złożony z okręgów - na wzór trzech księżyców otaczających planetę. *'Reprezentowany żywioł' - Światło. *'Średnia temperatura' - Dość niska. Szczególnie w najwyższych punktach mkeszkalnych położonych nawet kilka tysięcy poziomów nad linią morza. Jednocześnie na dole zdarzały się cieplejsze dni a wtedy powstawała mgła. *'Obecna rodzina królewska' - Nieznana. Ukształtowanie terenu Triangulum była górzystą planetą, na której nie występowały pustynie czy ogromne zbiorniki wodne. Istoty żyły w budynkach zbudowanych na ogromnych wysokościach, rzadko kiedy występowały doliny o plażach nie wspominając. Wody były bardzo nieliczne. Na planecie często gościła mgła. W zależności od położenia danego budynku temperatura malała, im wyżej - tym było coraz zimniej lecz rodowici mieszkańcy nie mieli z tym problemów. Mieszkańcy Triangulanie - CDn Triangulanie wierzyli w jedyną miłość aż po grób. Dobierali się w pary na całe życie. Wiele małżeństw znało się jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa. Triangulanie w znaczniej większośvi wiązali się z osobami z rodzimej planety. Jeśli chodzi o charakter mieszkańców, byli raczej introwertykami ceniącymi spokój i harmonię, wierząc, że życie składa się z etapów i na wszystko przyjdzie odpowiednia pora. Mało towarzyscy, z tego powodu planeta nie słynęła z jakiegokolwiek charakterystycznego dla siebie święta, lecz mieli szereg wierzeń i obrzędów. Nie angażowali się w międzyplanetarne ewenty, byli bardzo skrytym narodem z wielopokoleniowymi tradycjami. Triangulanie posiadali także swój własny język oraz alfabet a także alfabet dźwiękowy. Wiele pokoleń mieszkańców zapisywało swoje myśli na papierze. Te zwoje przechowywano w podziemiach pałacu. Triangulanie posiadali nazwiska, jednak między sobą podawali je przed imieniem. W ten sposób można było rozróżniać rodziny. Wierzyli że znamię jakie każdy rdzenny mieszkaniec planety posiadał od urodzenia na prawym bądź lewym policzku jest symbolem łaski niebios i mocy magicznej. Moce i zdolności Chociaż Triangulanie sprawiali wrażenie potężnych, może wręcz niepokonanych istot energetycznych, nie było to prawdą. Bardzo łatwo można było pozbawić ich życia. Mieszkańcy sami z siebie byli niezwykle słabi fizycznie, telekinezy czy lewitacji używali tylko po to, by nie zrobić sobie krzywdy fizycznej podczas chodzenia czy przenoszenia przedmiotów, byli niezwykle podatni na urazy mechaniczne. Zdarzało się że wycieńczony przedstawiciel planery nie był w stanie mówić, wtedy komunikowł się za pomocą telepatii. Triangulanie potrafili kumulować energię (głównie zebraną od natury - kamieni, liści lub innych osób) i "przechowywać" ją w przedmiotach materialnych, na wypadek ataku, potrzeby obrony. Czarodziejki nie potrafiły dokonać transformacji takich jak np. Enchantix, pnieważ większość nie umiała kumulować energii wewnątrz siebie, a jeśli nawet ktoś wyćwiczył w sobie tą zdolność, magicznej energii i tak było zbyt mało by dokonać transformacji. Znani Triangulanie *Mewala Melinda *Mewala Arlenatta Miejsca Troangulum dzieliło się na ... wzgórz,... dolin oraz cztery obiekty przyrodnicze, miejsca święte. Najwyższym punktem Triangulim była góra .... , góra na której wznosił się pałac, położona we Wzgórzach wiary. Mieszkającym na najniższych terenach planety wydawało się że pałac sięga samych chmur a może i nawet wykracza po za nie...w rzeczywistości, była po prostu wszechobecna gęsta mgła. 'Jaspisowy pałac' Jaspisowy pałac był sercem planety. Najważniejszym ośrodkiem który zbierał mieszkańców wiosek i dolin. Organizowane tam były obrzędy, śluby, nauka. Pałac nie był siedzibą monarchi, która na co dzień mieszkała jak Ci zwykli mieszkańcy - w jednej z wiosek. Pałac należał do ludu. Był także miejscem pochówku i narodzin. Jego centralny filar symbolizował cykl życia i śmierci, toteż składane mu były darowizny w postaci świec i kwiatów. Triangulanie odczytywali pogodę przy pomocy dzwoneczków wywieszonych przy oknach oraz flag zdobiących zadaszenia. 'Wzgórza wiary' 'Dolina ?' 'Dolina spokoju' 'Wioska ciszy' Położona w dolinie spokoju. CDN 'Wioska nadzieji' Położona w górach. CDN 'Rzeka słońca' Miejsce kultu słońca. CDN 'Jezioro księżyca' Miejsce kultu księżyca. CDN 'Zatoka gwiazd' Miejsce kultu gwiazdozbiorów i tworzących je gwiazd. Triangulanie wierzyli że gwiazdozbiory w jakiś sposób są mapą wszechświata. Patrząc na gwiazdozbiory, często starali się przerysowując je, znaleźć jakiś klucz. CDN 'Księżyce Triangulum' *1 - *2 - *3 - Nauka Triangulanie szc,egóknie umiłowali sobie różne odłamy geometrii, fascynowały ich bryły oraz kształty. CDN Praca System sądowniczy Budżet i środki płatności Na Triangulum panował zwyczaj wymiany między sobą, nie było waluty w formie pieniężnej. Triangulum utrzymywała się głównie z bezinteresownej pomocy ze strony innych planet oraz hodowli roślin, turystyki. Tradycje i Święta 'Stroje' Kobiety Mężczyźni Dzieci Tradycyjne malowanie twarzy i uczesanie Kobiety *'Ponumerowany spis. Fryzura zgodnie z danym obrzędem:' *1. *2. *3. *4. *5. *6. *7. *8. *9. *10. *11. *12 - . *13 - . *14 - . *15 - Pogrzeb. *16 - . 'Muzyka' Była niezmiennie ważną częścią życia. Muzyka Triangulum była dość charakterystyczna, ponieważ do jej tworzenia używali instrumentów ziemskich, z regionów azji. Fakt pochodzenia instrumentów tylko wzmacniał w mieszkańcach wiarę w Triangulańskie legendy. W muzyce mieszkańcy starali się przekazać jakieś emocje, historię za pomocą dźwięków. Triangulanie mieli swój alfabet dźwiękowy, każda nuta, odpowiednio zagrana znaczyła inne słowo dlatego tak ważne było to, by być uważnym i się nie pomylć przy grze ponieważ łatwo można było coś przekręcić. Z uwagi na posiadanie własnego alfabetu dźwiękowego, muzyka z Triangulum uznawana była za jedną z trudniejszych do opanowania. 'Potrawy' Życie 'Małżeństwo' 'Narodziny' CDN. Każdy przy narodzinach otrzymywał wisiorek z symbolem planety - trojkątem wpisanym w okrąg. Wierzą że chroni on od złej energii i przynosi spokój oraz szczęście. 'Pochówek' CDN Wierzono że jeśli osoba nie zaznała miłości w obecnym życiu, nie zazna jej w następnym. Aby tego uniknąć, urządzano "zaślubiny" kości zmarłej osoby oraz szczątków innej osoby płci przeciwnej, na znak przyciągających się przeciwieństw. Było na to dokładnie siedem dni od śmierci. Wierzenia i legendy 'Religia' Triangulum znana była także ze swojej własnej "religii", zbioru wartości, praw, obowiązków, nakazów i zakazów, wyobrażenia życia po śmierci a także stworzenia świata które nieco różniło się od powszechnie znanej legendy o Płomieniu Smoka i uparcie szukali potwierdzenia prawdziwości legedny a zarazem swojego pochodzenia. Triangulanie wierzyli w reinkarnację, dlatego unikali zabijania nawet owadów. Wierzyli że dobro owocuje dobrem a zło prędzej czy później zostanie ukarane. Czcili ciała niebieskie, księżyc, słońce, gwiazdy. Oddawali cześć również świętym zwierzętom, minerałom i roślinom a także swoim przodkom i bóstwom 'Świat pozagrobowy' Jak zostało wspomniane, Triangulanie wierzyli w wędrówkę dusz. Nie mieli konkretnego wyobrażenia nieba, ostatni etap wędrówki wyobrażali sobie jako całkowite połączenie się duszy ze wszechświatem. Według podań i starych pism, określane było to jako "najcudowniejsze uczucie jakie może być. Uczucie jedności i spokoju". Pomimo tych zapewnień i obietnicy wiecznego spokoju, Triangulanie naprawdę boją się opuszczenia świata. Starają się żyć jak najlepiej można, w zgodzie ze sobą i otaczającym ich światem by uniknąć pośmiertnych kar w które wierzą. 'Wierzenia i przesądy' Znane było co najmniej kilkanaście obrzędów które mieszkańcy planety regularnie praktykowali. Wierzyli także w magiczne moce niektórych kamienii czy przedmiotów, a także mieli kilka swoich przesądów i legend. Przykładowo: *Triangulanie wierzyli że wywieszenie jaspisowych dzwoneczków za oknem przed godziną 21:00, sprawi że na drugi dzień pogoda będzie sprzyjać w polu. *By mieć dobry i udany dzień, należy wstając z łóżka w pierwszej koleiności postawić na ziemii prawą stopę. *Deszcz symbolizował łzy dusz zmarłych osób i oczyszczenie. Jeśli padało pod wieczór, nazajutrz winna być dobra pogoda. *Zjedzenie jednego jabłka 30 dni pod rząd przez 17-letnią pannę, miało zapewnić jej szczęśliwe zamążpójście. Małżeństwa w świetle prawa dozwolone były od 20 roku życia. *Jeśli w nocy obecna była burza z piorunami, na nadchodzący dzień należało trzymać się z dala od prac na wysokościach. Triangulanie wierzyli że nocne pioruny ostrzegają przed upadkami z wysokości. 'Legenda o powstaniu świata' Dziewczynka usiadła na kanapie po czym zdjęła ubrudzone buty. Westchnęła głośno, myślała że zwróci tym uwagę starszej siostry odpoczywającej na pufie pod oknem lecz na próżno. Arlenatta zagryzła wargi. Było jej źle i czuła że musi się komuś wyżalic...wypaliła więc bez zastanowienia: -Opowiesz mi bajkę? Melinda zamknęła czytaną przez siebie książkę po czym pytająco uniosła brew. - Nie jesteś zastara na bajki? - spytała Melinda Arlenattę z krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Dziewczynka wskoczyła na łóżki i parsknęła: - To nie wiem...podanie, mit, legendę... Melinda wstała z pufy. Znała swoją siostrę wystarczająco dobrze by wiedzieć że coś jest na rzeczy. - Znowu Ci dokuczają? - spytała nastolatka bez ogródek zakładając ręce na piersi. Arlenatta spuściła wzrok. Melinda westchnęła. -Nawet nie wiesz jaką mam ochotę by imm oddać ... - szepnęła dziewczynka. Chwilę później przytulona przez starszą siostrę. - Wiem. Ale tego nie zrobisz. - Czemu? - spytała Arlenatta. - Ponieważ to nie do nas należy ocenianie innych. Bądź lepsza. - urwała Melinda. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na siostrę. Poczuła że prawienie Arlenattcie monologów, nic nie zdziała. - Opowiadałam Ci o tym jak powstały gwiazdy? - spytała. Dziewczynka przytaknęła. - W sumie to znam chyba wszystkie Triangulańskie legendy - zaśmiała się. - Opowiesz mi o tym jak powstał nasz ród? - Znowu? - zaśmiała się Melinda - słyszałaś to chyba trzydzieści razy. - No tak ale..... To moja ulubiona legenda. Prosze, prosze, prosze. A Tobie tak świetnie wychodzi... - Arlenatta przybrała minę zbitego szczeniaka. - Okej, okej nie mogę odmówić jak tak ładnie prosisz..... Na początku była ciemność. Bezkres. Coś niepojętego i nie zrozumiałego, doskonałego w swojej niedoskonałości. Z tej ciemności, wkrótce wyłoniła się szóstka naszych przodków: Dzień, Noc, Wiatr, Ogień, Ziemia i Woda. Rozstąpili się i zaczęli kreować nieboskłon, by mieć miejsce na osiedlenie się. Niestety, w nowo powstałej rzeczywistości było bardzo łatwo się pogubić a ciemność tylko to potęgowała. Wtedy Dzień wpadł na pomysł by rozświetlić wssystkim drogę lampionami. Tak też zrobił. Powstały gwiazdy, które po dni dzisiejsze rozświetlają nocny nieboskłon. Połączyli oni gwiazdy w gwiazdozbiory które utworzyły dla nich mapę stworzonego wszechświata. Według innej legendy, osoby które mają czyste serca przepełnione miłością i dobrocią po śmierci trafią na nieboskłon jako nowa gwiazda, ale to zupełnie inna historia. Wkrótce, cała szóstka była tak zmęczona że nie zauważyli kiedy ogarnęła ich potrzeba snu i regenerowania sił. Ziemia oraz Ogień stworzyli więc plac na którym mogli zregenerować siły. Okazał się on być jednak za mały dla całej szóstki. Wtedy wściekły wiatr cisnął w plac silnym podmuchem a ten rozpadł się na kilk jak nie kilkanaście tysięcy odłamków, które pofrunęły w różne kierunki. Szóstka nie miała wyboru, musiała zasnąc na unoszących się bryłach. Było jednak im zbyt zimno. Wiatr znowu stracił panowanie nad sobą, lecz przed wybuchem powstrzymał go dzień który zaproponował rozwiązanie. Szóstka stworzyła więc ogromną, świetlistą kulę która została przekazana pod pieczę Dnia - tak powstało słońce, niosące ze sobą zarówno życiodajne ciepło i światło jak i destrukcyjną moc. CDN Wtedy zauważyli oni, że wioska którą stworzyli jako pierwszą jest najczystsza. Nie zaburzona przez złe emocje, prosta acz bogata w swej prostocie. Razem, wspięli się pod górę i unieśli wioskę wysoko w niebo aż do granic Magicznego wymiaru stworzonego niegdyś przez Smoka. Uznali wioskę za swoje najlepsze dzieło, dlatego to jej mieszkańcom powierzyli niektóre swoje sekrety i błogosławieństwo. Cząstkę mocy magicznej. Z czasem góry rozrastały się i wraz z atmosferą stworzyły nasze Triangulum. Ulryte gdzieś na granicy Magicznego wymiaru. Z dala od zgiełku Ziemii, lecz z zachowaną jej cząstką. Ciekawostki *Na Triangulum nie obchodziło się świąt Bożego Narodzenia oraz Wielkanocy. Nie było wymiany prezentów, kolęd, malowania jajek i innych tego typu zwyczajów. *Wygląd budynków a w szczególności pałacu na Triangulum jest inspirowany Klasztorem Szambala z gry "Overwatch" a także mapą bitewną "Nepal" z tej samej gry. Galeria Triangulum widoczny z teleskopu.jpg|Widok planety z teleskopu. Triangulum godło-herb.jpg|Herb rodziny królewskiej i godło. Miejsca Pałac Triangulum - 1.jpg|Widok z lotu ptaka na jaspispwy pałac. Pałac Triangulum - 2.jpg|Centralny filar, serce Jaspisowego pałacu. Wioska Ciszy szkic by Rochi.jpg|Widok z lotu ptaka na Wioskę ciszy. Przedmioty TradycyjneFryzuryTriangulum 1 szkic.jpg|Tradycyjne damskie fryzury na różne okazje. Triangulum - stroje tradycyjne.jpg|Tradycyjne stroje. Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie planety. Zastrzega tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z Tringulum. 'Sunil' Sunil - nastoletni czarodziej urodzony na planecie Ohm. Mało kto wie że chłopak ma w sobie błękitną krew. Od dziecka był oswajany z dworskim życiem, ale zamiast siedzieć na naradach, chłopak wymykał się niejesnokrotnie by w samotności obserwować naturę. Nastolatek posiada zadatki oraz moc by zostać dobrym czarodziejem, dlatego nie uczęszcza do Czerwonej fontanny a do swego rodzaju szkoły na rodzimej planecie, w której nauczają panowania nad energią, samokontrolii, silnej woli i skupienia. Miał cale zycie naucanie domowe i do dzisiaj ma. Tak naprawdę gdyby nie poznanie Astorii i jej przyjaciółek, Sunil nigdy nie opuściłby przytulnej Ohm. Osobowość Sunil jest typem domatora. Nie śpieszno mu do nowych, nieznanych rzeczy i gdyby nie ingerencja innych osób nigdy nie wyściubiłby nosa poza rodzimą planetę. Na co dzień jest promienną i opanowaną osobą. Pokojowo nastawiony i z otwartymi rękami do ludzi. Na rodzimej planecie nigdy nie dochodziło do większych konfliktów toteż agresja, zemsta i nienawiść są dla niego zupełnie nowymi pojęciami. Można powiedzieć że żył dotychczas w swego rodzaju iluzji w ktorej wszystko było idealne, szczęśliwe i doskonałe. Zderzenie z rzeczywistością magicznego wymiaru było dla chłopaka wstrzasającym szokiem, lecz dzięki temu zrozumiał że nie chce i nie potrafi przyglądać się cierpieniu. Niestety, obecnie z winy życia w tej "iluzji" cudownego świata, nierzadko nie potrafi obronić nawet siebie a co dopiero innych. Jak chyba każdą osobę pochodzącą z ważnej rodziny, Sunila próbowano uczyć dyscypliny, przez to swoje twórcze zapędy uważa za coś złego. Stara się paniwać nad swoimi emocjami, chęciami. *Pełen pokory i uznania dla starszych. *Chętnie pomoże, ale nie da się wykorzystać. Wygląd Sunil to niski i dość wątły chłopak o ciemnobeżowej cerze, krótko ściętych i wygolonych przy uszach brązowych włosach oraz delikatnie zarysowanych brwiach. Oczy chłopaka zdają się mieć azjatycką aparycję a tęczówki są orzechowej barwy. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' Sunil posiada dwie starsze od siebie o cztery lata siostry - Chanti oraz Darę, są bliźniaczkami. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółmi Sunila są: Sushila,Melinda, Arlenatta oraz Astra. 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Chłopak obecnie jest w szczęśliwym związku z Astorią. 'Wrogowie' Sunil stara się nie robić sobie wrogów i jie pałać do innych nienawiścią. Głównie dlatego że wychowywał się w rodzinie pacyfistów i od małego była mu wpajana równość wszystkich stworzeń. 'Pupile' Chłopak nie posiada zwierząt i nawet niechciałby. Uważa że żywych stworzeń nie powinno się traktować jak osobiste zabawki czy ozdoby. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' Moce magiczne chłopaka są dosyć zliżone do Melindy bowiem on także bazuje na sile energii życiowej. *'Leczenie i regeneracja' - Używając swojej energii życiowej, Sunil może uśmieżać ból, lecz nie posiada zdolności by leczyć rany innych czy w pełnii uzdrawiać o przywróceniu do życia nie wspominając . Chłopak potrafi za to goic swoje własne urazy. *'Kompas' - Chłopak obdarzony jest zmysłem, podobnym nieco do kompasu. Nieważne czy znajduje się w nowym otoczeniu, potrafi poprowadzić grupę do zamierzonego celu. *'Lewitacja' - Chłopak jesli zechce, potrafi unosić się w powietrzu. Naprawdę rzadko korzysta z tej zdolności ponieważ uważa że korona z głowy mu nie spadnie jak trochę pospaceruje. Lewitacja tak naprawdę przydaje mu się jedynie podczas obrony czy nauki. *'Telekineza' - Używając siły woli, chłopak potrafi podnosić przedmioty stałe, ciekłe a nawet inne osoby w powietrze. *'Kule energii' - Chłopak potrafi tworzyc kule energii, które służą nie tylko do ataku ale i do np. oświetlenia drogi jako przenośne źródło światła. Potrafi również wystrzeliwac wiązki energii wysoko w niebo co umożliwia min. Odnalezienie drużyny w trudnej sytuacji. *'Wsparcie' - Kiedy podczas walki ktoś potrzebuje pomocy, jest wyczerpany z sił, Sunil może podzielić aię z tą osobą swoją własną energią. 'Słabości' *'Ciemność' - Ciemność sprawia że chłopak staje się zestresowany, smutny a tym samym jego zdolności magiczne są znacznie bardziej osłabione. *'Burze' - Jedna z największych fobii Sunila, przeraźliwie boi się grzmotów, z którymi po raz pierwszy zetknął się.w Magixie. Źle czuje się także podczas chmurnej pogody. 'Zainteresowania' Dodatkowe Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Złoty oraz soczyście żółty. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Gryzonie. *'Idealna dziewczyna:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' - Reality show, komedii romantycznych, horrorów, pikantnego jedzenia i znęcania się nad innymi osobami a zwłaszcza zwierzętami. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Tradycyjna muzyka z rodzimej planety. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' - Melinda, Astra, Sushila. *'Ulubiona zdolność' - Kule energii, ponieważ dzięki nim może sobie oświetlać droge. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zdecydowanie po ubiorze, gdyż zakłada tradycyjne kreacje ze swojej rodzimej planety. *Na szyji nosi szczęsliwy, złoty amulet który ma za zadanie odganiać negatywną energię. Ciekawostki *Jest dwudziesty szósty w kolejce do tronu. *Jego drugi cytat na stronie (to o księżycu) to słowa Hanzo z gry "Overwatch". *Imię zawdzięcza postaci Sunila Nevli z serialu animowanego "The Littlest Pet Shop", która swoja drogą była jednym z dwóch ulubieńców Rochi. *Bardzo dobrze zna się na astroloogii, potrafi odczytywać konstelacje. *W dzieciństwie wierzył że deszcz to łzy aniołów i innych niebiańskich stworzeń. *Opis planety przetlumaczyła Liść. Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radośc nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniajacymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzeżące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiazywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która wystepuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Galeria Sunil, Astoria i Olivia szkic.jpg Sunil projekt szkic.jpg Sunil ID.jpg Sunil i Astoria szkic.jpg Mandala Sunil.jpg|Mandala insporowana Ilustracja - 1.jpg Sunil symbol.jpg Sunil z kulą energii szkic.jpg Sushila, Melinda, Olivia & Sunil - szkic.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Okej, kończę z tymi tytułami....' Seymour - 17- letni czarodziej wysłany na naukę w Czerwonej fontannie, po części wbrew jego woli. Przyszywany brat Delouise, pochodzi z Melodii. Z natury jest wycofany, oderwany od reszty jakby skrywał jakieś sekrety lub rzeczy ktorych się wstydzi, lecz mimo wszystko naprawdę łatwo się z nim dogadać. Osobowość *Enigma. *Mysterious. *Quiet. *Melancholik. *Jakby coś skrywał. *Ma też swoją drugą twarz. *Doskonale radzi sobie ze stresem. *Niestrasznie są mu tłumy osób. *Obowiązkowy. *Utalentowany, chce się rozwijać. *Może trochę za bardzo lubi ploteczki. Wygląd Seymour jest przeciętnego wzrostu nastolatkiem o wysportowanej sylwetce, co trudno dostrzec gdy zakłada zwykle zdecydowanie za duże i luźne ubrania. Jego dłonie sprawiają wrażenie nieproporcjonalnie dużych w stosunku do reszty ciała. Włosy chłopaka mają bardzo jasny odcień brązu, "zarumienionego na maśle karmelu" we fryzurze można dostrzec także czarne oraz miodowe akcenty. Brwi nastolatka są barwy włosów zaś tęczówki - morskiej. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Swymoura - Attina oraz Kai na codzień zajmują się menadżerowaniem a także planowaniem koncertów. Chłopak posiada przyszywaną siostre - Delouise. Dziewczyna ma innego ojca. 'Przyjaciele' Astra, Ji-Min, Chou, Somnia, Alison, Melinda, Astoria, Sunil. 'Znajomi' Chłopak zna Arlenattę oraz Arkadię. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Na tę chwilę chłopak nie posiada zwierząt. 'Miłość' Dziewczyną Seymoura jest czarodziejka Astra. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' *'Śpiew' - Seymour jest zdolnym wokalistą o świezym, melodyjnym głosie, wysokim brzmieniu. *'Gra na gitarze i fortepianie' - *'Komponowanie/pisanie' - *'Taniec' - Tańczyć chłopak nauczył się moznaby rzec z konieczności. Idąc w kierunku kariery scenicznej, nie mógł mieć dwóch lewych nóg gdyż jego kariera prysłaby zanim wogóle by się rozpoczęła. Początkowo nieprzepadał za tańcem, czuł jakby to było zło konieczne lecz z czasem polubił tańczyć, a nawet nauczać tego innych. Zdolności Chłopak posiada kilka wrodzonych umiejetności związanych z dźwiekiem oraz akustyką: *'Fala' - Podstawowy atak. Seymour wytwarza wiązki fal dźwiękowych powalających i chwilowo ogłuszających przeciwnika. *'Podgłośnienie' - Dzięki tej zdolności chłopak może chwilowo wzmocnić atak sojusznika. *'Echo' - Seymour jest w stanie "skopiować" atak przeciwnika i użyć go przeciwko niemu. *'Bariera' - Chłoapk umie wytworzyć zaporę o szerokim spektrum działania. Jak niemal każdy mieszkaniec Melodii, Seymour jest osobą bardzo muzykalną. Świetnie śpiewa, komponuje teksty oraz melodię i gra na gitarze klasycznej. Ciekawostki Pochodzenie thumb|left|290pxMelodia - (ang. Melody) - Jest to jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Księżniczką planety jest Galatea. Innymi znanymi z serialu czy komiksów mieszkańcami Melodii są Musa, Hoe-Boe (ojciec Musy) oraz jej matka Matlin (w komiksach - Wa-nin). O mieszkańcach wiadomo tyle, że są niezwykle utalentowani muzycznie oraz wielozadaniowi i przywiązani do swoich krewnych. Melodia jest pełna gór, które są otoczone lasami z czerwonawymi drzewami liściastymi. Można zauważyć, min. Po architekturze czy strojach mieszkańców, mocną inspirację tradycją kultury Chin. Więcej o Melody widzimy w sezonie 5 kiedy Musa, Layla i Stella wróciły na Melody, z misją. W oceanie Melody strażniczką jest Sona do której Musa przywiązała się w Sezonie 5 odcinku 8. W Sezonie 6 powstała tam szkoła - Złote Audytorium do której chodzą uczennice i uczniowie rdzenni mieszkańcy planety. Galeria Seymour ID.jpg Ilustracja - 1.jpg Seymour symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Seymourem i tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Pierwsza Ziemska czarodziejka wśród OC' Marinella (Marinella Ravassa) - A może jakaś włoszka, malująca światłem i pochodząca z Ziemii imieniem Marinella? Winxowa Cataleya i Bridgette. Osobowość Marinella początkowo sprawia wrażenie ogarniętej i popularnej dziewczyny której wiedza o świecie i popkulturze naprawdę przyciąga do niej inne osoby. Jej prawdziwa twarzy wychodzi na jaw wtedy, kiedy czuje że ktoś mógłby jej zagroźić. Nie ma skrupułów przed tym by okłamać innych. Wiele historyjek z jej życia są wyssane z palca. Dzięki temu że posiada charyzmę i urok, wiele osób daje się nabrać na jej gierki. Ci, którzy próbują skonfrontować Marinellę z jej kłamstwami są narażeni na jej ataki słowne. Dziewczyna ma dwie twarze. Dla przyjaznych osób jest miła i urocza a wrogów nierzadko zastrasza. Potrafi dosonale knuć intrygi i robić z siebie ofiarę. Nie ma przeszkód przed tym by okłamywać także starszych od siebie. Wszystko to, dzieje się w dużej mierze z winy jej rodziców, którzy w okresie dzieciństwa byli bardziej zajęci pracą, niżli wychowaniem córki. Dziewczyna kieruje się głównie chęcią zdobycia przyjaciół i zaiatnienia w szkolnej społeczności jako ktoś ważny. Ku jej nieszczęściu, w poprzedniej szkole wszystjie kłamstwa Marinelli ujrzały światło dzienne a ona sama zaczęła być wyśmiewana i przezywana a z tego powodu zmieniła szkołę. Wygląd Marinella jest wysoką dziewczyną o oliwkowej karnacji i długich, orzechowo-piaskowych włosach sięgających bioder. Jej grzywka zaczesana jest nieco do tyłu. Tęczówki nastolatki mają brązowo-szmaragdowy odcień, brwi są czarne a usta nieco pomarańczowe. Dziewczyna posiada smukłą budowę ciała i nie jest umięśniona. Relacje 'Rodzice' Rodzice Marinelli są znanymi tłumaczami oraz działaczami społecznymi. CDN 'Rodzeństwo' Marinella jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Matinella jeszcze nie spotkała bliźniaczej Pixie. 'Selkie' Dziewczyna nie posiada bliźniaczej Selkie. Zdolności i moce *'Kontrola owadów' - *'Wpływanie na środowisko' - *'Teleportacja' - *'Wpływanie na innych' - Nie do końca wiadomo czy wiąże się to z jej mocami magicznymi czy po prostu dziewczyna ma dar do przekonywania innych, lecz wiele osób wierzy w jej kłamstwa. Zainteresowania Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Liliowy, brudny niebieski. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Strojach w stylu boho. *Kontrastującym ze skórą kolorze oczu. *Mówi z wyczuwalnym włoskim akcentem. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Przez pewien okres czasu uczyła się a szkole na Tir nan Og, lecz zrezygnowała z niej na rzecz nauki w Alfei. Głównie dlatego że nie była tam zbytnio akceptowana przez rówieśników. *Jej charakter jest inspirowany Lilą Rossi z serialu animowanego "Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Chat noir". *Nazwisko postaci jest swego rodzaju "ukłonem" w stronę Caroliny Ravassy - aktorki dubbingowej znanej min. Z roli Sombry w oryginalnej ścieżce dźwiękowej gry "Overwatch". Pochodzenie thumb|leftZiemia - Jest trzecią z kolei planetą Układu słonecznego znajdującego się w Drodze Mlecznej. It is inhabited mainly by humans who live in cities, towns and villages like the inhabitants of the Magic Dimension and the only difference is that magic is not a daily part of their lives. Unlike the realms of the Magic Dimension, Earth is not made up of a single realm and the humans are divided into many countries and the Earth Fairies have many kingdoms of their own, though all the lesser fairy queens acknowledge the Queen of Tir Nan Og as their highest ruler. Earth has been protected by the Earth Fairies for thousands of years. However, this protection disappeared when the Wizards of the Black Circle started the Great Fairy Hunt and captured most of the Earth Fairies and imprisoned them in their own kingdom, except for one last fairy. Because of this violence, hate, intolerance spread on Earth and the humans stopped caring about nature. Later, the Winx released the Earth Fairies and defeated the evil Wizards, restoring the Earth Fairies' protection on Earth. Galeria Marinella ID.jpg Marinella symbol.jpg Stroje Transformacje Marinella Believix.jpg|Believix Meta timeline *'11.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z Marinellą. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija